Collection of Stories
by SuperStridentBlaze
Summary: A collection of short stories I have written for tealshipping. Some are connected some are not but all have to do with Johan/Jesse and Ryo/Zane.
1. Quiet Me

A drabble about Zane trying to calm Johan down

* * *

Zane closed the door behind him. He could hear the sobs even from downstairs. Johan was obviously home, and upset. Zane made his way, quietly, up the stairs, not wanting to alert Johan to his presence. If Johan knew he was home the bluenette would immediately stop crying and try and pretend everything was okay. Zane didn't want that.

He made his way to the far bedroom, the master bedroom, the bedroom that they shared and opened the door. Just as he thought, Johan was sitting on the bed, knees to his throat, sobbing into a pillow. Zane didn't care to ask why he just knew that Johan needed him. He sat down on the bed next to Johan and the bluenette lifted his head and looked at Zane with bloodshot eyes. He had been crying for a while.

"Oh Johan," Zane sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close to his body. Johan unwrapped himself and clung to Zane's shirt, tears still streaming down his face. That's when a piece of paper got Zane's eye. He didn't notice it at first because it had been sitting on the other side of Johan but now that the bluenette had moved Zane could clearly read what was on the paper.

Adoption Request Form

DENIED

They had been denied, again. This was the third time. That explained the sobbing. Zane placed his head in the crook of Johan's neck and tightened his grip on the other. "It'll be okay. We'll get accepted on the next one," Zane murmued and Johan just nodded into his chest, not able to find words. Zane started to rub circles into Johan's back and the bluenette's tears slowly subsided until he pushed himself away from Zane and wiped the last of them away with a sad smile on his face. "Guess we'll have to try again," Johan said quietly with a halfhearted laugh. Zane nodded and rubbed Johan's head. "We'll get it next time," he replied and gave a small smile. Johan looked up at Zane and then threw his arms around him. "Yeah, we will," he said with new vigor, "We'll try extra hard this time! They can't deny us again!" Zane chuckled and patted Johan's back, "That's the spirit."


	2. Shag Me

A dirty drabble about Zane and Johan

* * *

"Crystal's asleep," Johan said as he closed the master bedroom door behind himself. Zane was already lounging on their bed, reading a book, when Johan entered the room. He nodded. Johan stripped himself out of his shirt and pants and then climbed onto the bed and right up next to Zane, slipping himself under Zane's arm to rest his head against Zane's chest.

Zane looked down at Johan and cocked an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" Johan started to circle his finger on Zane's bare chest, not looking Zane in the eye. "Well, I just thought, since Crystal is asleep, and it's just us, that'd we could fool around a bit," Johan said sheepishly. Zane closed his book and set it on his nightstand. "What exactly did you have in mind?" He asked the bluenette who was now straddling him.

Instead of replying, Johan leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zane's who returned the kiss and wrapped his hands around Johan's lower back. Johan continued to lean forward, forcing Zane down onto his back, as he slipped his tongue inside Zane's mouth.

Zane moved a hand up to grab the back of Johan's head as the other moved his hands down to remove what little clothing Zane was wearing. That's when Johan broke the kiss. He pulled back and looked at Zane, asking for permission with his eyes, and Zane nodded.

Johan kissed his way down Zane's chest, earning a few moans in the process. He made his down to Zane's crotch where his dick was exposed and standing at attention. Johan opened his mouth and flicked out his tongue, tasting the the head of Zane's dick before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

Zane was still gripping the back of Johan's head as Johan started to bob up and down between his legs. He moaned a bit, not too much but enough to encourage Johan. Johan wasn't usually the dominate one when they were making love so every little bit from Zane helped give him confidence. It didn't take long for Zane to cum a little inside Johan's mouth and Johan pulled his head up and looked at Zane with a large smile on his face, obviously proud of himself.

Johan moved back up and kissed Zane full on the mouth again as he pulled off his boxers, his own erection already becoming uncomfortable. Zane reached over and opened the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube that the two of them use from time to time and handed it to Johan.

Johan took the bottle and looked at Zane, "Are you sure?" Zane nodded and Johan smiled again before leaning down and kissing Zane quickly. He scooted himself down the bed and grabbed Zane's legs, bending them and pushing them up the bed until he found Zane's butthole. Johan squirted a bit of lube onto two of his fingers and slowly inserted them into Zane. Zane squirmed. He could never quite get used to the feeling of Johan poking around inside his ass. That was one of the reason he didn't let Johan top very often.

Johan moved his fingers around inside Zane until he felt like Zane was properly lubricated and he pulled his fingers out. Johan wrapped his hand around his own dick and moved into position, poking the tip of his dick at Zane's hole. He looked up at Zane and Zane nodded again, giving Johan permission to start pushing. So Johan did. He pushed his dick all the way into Zane and Zane closed his eyes, waiting for his body to get adjusted to the intrusion. Johan waited a few seconds and then he pulled his hips back only to thrust them foward again.

Zane moaned. Whenever he was on top he was quiet and in control of his own body but when Johan is topping Zane loses all control. He moans when each thrust, he squirms each time Johan pulls his hips back, he thrusts his own hips towards Johan wanting more needing more of him. He squirms when Johan bends down and sucks on one of his nipples. Zane loses completely all control and he thinks that's one of the reasons Johan like topping so much because all of Zane's emotions are open and on his face.

Johan continued to thrust as Zane felt the pressure build up in his lower region. "Johan I'm close," he was able to get out between pants for breath. Johan nodded, "M-Me, me too," he said as he thrusted again and again. Zane's body couldn't take it anymore. Johan had been hitting him dead on since he started. The best part about being with the same partner each time was that they both knew exactly where the other's sweet spot was and Zane knew for a fact Johan had been aiming for it with each thrust.

One more thrust and Zane came. The hot, sticky, liquid shot out of the end of his dick and landed all over his chest and stomach, some even flew up and landed on his nose. Johan came as well, Zane felt Johan's cum filling up his inside making them burn with the seeds of their passion.

Johan collapsed. He always collapsed. Every time he came his legs and arms would turn to jelly and he would collapse right on top of Zane, cum and all.

"That was…amazing…" Johan panted in Zane's ear.

Zane chuckled a bit and agreed before stating, "We need to shower."

Johan pushed himself off of Zane, with some effort, and smirked, "We can take one together."

Zane pushed himself upright and replied, "Well aren't you horny."

"What can I say I have a hot husband," Johan teased.

Zane chuckled again and threw his legs over the side of the bed, "Alright, we'll take one together."


	3. Save Me

A drabble about Zane saving Johan

* * *

Johan fell to his knees. He had never lost a duel like this before. How could he have lost? What happened? His family was doing perfectly and then that guy pulled out that card and he lost. What was he supposed to do now? He had waged his life on this duel and lost. Nobody was around to save him. Nobody would come after him. _"Zane,"_ Johan thought as the man loomed over him with a malicious smile on his face, _"Zane, be safe."_

Zane closed the door to his small apartment and immediately knew something was off. Johan usually came running from the other room, half-burnt food on a platter, a smile on his face, welcoming Zane home after a long day at work. But today was different. There was no Johan, no happy face, no smell of burning food. "Johan," Zane called out to the empty apartment. There was no reply.

Zane stepped into the kitchen, there was a note on the counter. _Stepped out for a bit to have a duel with an old friend. Be home late. Johan _An old friend? Zane knew all of Johan's friends, why would he not just put a name down. Something was going on here.

Zane pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and called Johan's phone. It rang and rang and rang before reaching an answering machine. Zane tried again. Same thing. And again. Nothing. And again. It was the fourth try when somebody finally picked up the phone but it wasn't Johan.

"How nice of you to call Mr. Truesdale. I have what you're looking for. Though I don't really feel like giving him back. He lost and now he has to keep up his end of the bargain. So sorry but you called for nothing. I'll have him back to you within a week. So long," said the voice on the other end of the phone. Zane wasn't even able to get a word in before the man hung up on him.

He had Johan. There had to be a way to find him. Johan's phone! Zane had had a GPS tracker installed in Johan's phone because the bluenette liked to wander off alone and get himself into trouble. This is exactly why he had installed that tracker. For this kind of situation.

Zane ran over to his laptop and started it up, impatiently tapping on the desk. Finally it started up and he opened his internet browser, typed int he address for the company and entered all his information. A map of the city appeared on the screen with a red, pulsating, dot where Johan's phone was located. He was on the outskirts of town. Where all the houses were abandoned, go figure.

Zane picked up his laptop, turned to the door and grabbed his keys, his coat swishing with his movements. He had a boyfriend to go save.

A half-hour later Zane pulled up to the spot where Johan's cellphone was at. Just like he thought. An old abandoned house. He didn't want to imagine what was going on inside there. Johan always got himself into so much trouble.

Zane cut the engine for his car and got out. He walked causally up to the door and opened it, thankfully it was unlocked. Zane stepped into the front room and listened. There were noises coming from the kitchen. Voices, two of them, one a higher pitch than the other. It had to be Johan. Zane made his way over to the kitchen door and opened it slowly.

There was a tall man with two-colored hair, his back was to Zane. Across from him, facing Zane with wide, scared eyes, was a bluenette Zane knew very well. He spotted Zane and Zane put a finger to his lips to inform Johan that he should not alert the other to his presence.

The tall man was going on and on about trapping the untrappable and finally getting what he wanted. Zane just ignored him and he stepped up behind the man. The guy still didn't know Zane was there, unbelievable. Zane tapped him on the shoulder and the idiot turned around only to get a face full of fist. "Next time you want to kidnap my boyfriend, don't make it so easy to find you," Zane spat down at the now unconscious man on the floor.

Johan smiled and ran over to Zane, throwing himself at the other and burying his head in Zane's chest. "You found me! How did you find me?!" Johan asked, his voice muddled by cloth. Zane smiled and put a hand on Johan's head before replying, "I always know where you're at." He was certain that sounded a bit creepy but Johan just looked up at him and smiled before stretching up and pressing his lips against Zane's. "Can we go home now? This place reeks and I haven't made you dinner," Johan asked and Zane nodded. The two of them stepped over the body on the floor and headed out to Zane's car.

Just as Zane started up the engine there was a pound on Johan's window, they both looked over to it and Johan nearly jumped out of his skin. The man was back and had his face pressed up against the car. "I'm not finished with you yet, Johan. You'll be seeing me again!" He called out and Zane, bored of this guy's over-dramatic antics, just pushed down on the gas pedal and the car shot off, leaving the man to flail and fall face first onto the pavement.

Johan looked up at Zane, his eyes starting to tear, "He said he'd be back." Zane didn't take his eyes off the road, "Nobody will ever be able to take you away from me." Johan smiled and leaned back into his chair as Zane drove them both home.


	4. Call Me

A drabble about Zane asking for Johan

* * *

It was late. Johan was spending the night at Judai's place. Zane had the entire apartment to himself. At first he enjoyed it. He watched his movies, not Johan's. He ordered pizza and take-out Chinese. He drank his favorite beer and lounged without having to worry about Johan yelling at him for making the place a mess. But then the hours wore on and one beer became an entire pack and soon two packs. The pizza was gone and so was the take-out. All of his movies had been watched and Zane was lying on the couch, drunk, naked, and lonely. The apartment seemed to empty without Johan's face around every corner. How could he have let Johan go to Judai? How could he leave himself alone like this? How? Maybe it was the beer. Maybe it was the fact that this was the first night Zane had spent with himself since the two had moved in together. Or maybe it was the food trying to make it's way back up his esophagus. But tears started form in Zane's eyes and then spilled over and onto the spot of carpet he had been staring at. "Johan!" Zane called out to the tear stained carpet, "Johan! Come home!" The tears stopped falling and Zane's eyes slowly closed as he fell off the couch and passed out on the floor.


	5. Break Me

An angsty drabble about Zane and Johan

* * *

"You cheated on me?!" Zane yelled, his voice echoing through the house, "And with Judai of all people!"

"I'm sorry Zane," Johan tried to apologize, not looking at his husband, "I didn't mean to…I was upset…and Judai was very comforting…and I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Zane watched as tears started to make their way down Johan's cheek but he didn't care. He was pissed. How could Johan hurt him like that? How could he? And with Judai? Zane knew that Johan had always fantasize what life would be like with Judai but to actually sleep with him?

"I'm leaving for a few days. I'll be back when I cool down," Zane said and walked upstairs to pack a small bag. He packed his bag and came pack downstairs to find that Johan hadn't moved from his spot. He was still staring at the floor, fumbling with his shirt, and crying. Zane walked right past him, grabbed his helmet and keys and left.

He drove his motorcycle up to a small motel. It was the only place he could find with a last minute vacancy, but he didn't care. He just needed a bed and he got lucky. There was a bar just a block from the motel. A nice place to sit and think.

Zane was sitting at the bar, a half-empty beer in front of him, playing with his wedding ring. What was he going to do about Johan? He couldn't divorce him. It was just one mistake and he loved Johan. It wasn't like he was going to do it again. It was a one time thing. But still, it hurt him. Zane was hurt. How could Johan cheat on him? Even unintentionally. He had to ability to say no, why didn't he?

A woman slid into the seat next to Zane and ordered a drink. "That's a nice ring you got there, married?" she asked Zane. Zane looked at the ring, and then looked back up at the woman before dropping the ring into his coat pocket. "Not currently," Zane lied. What was he doing? He knew exactly what he was doing. He was going to hurt Johan like Johan hurt him. Zane leaned against the bar and looked at her. "I'm staying at the motel down the street, wanna spend the night with me?" Zane asked her, not one to play games. The woman pretended to think it over before agreeing and Zane brought her back to his room.

"I don't have any condoms," Zane told her as she stripped him down.

"That's alright I'm on the pill," the woman replied.

**Nine Months Later**

Zane was in his garage working on his creation while Johan was upstairs filling out yet another adoption form. There was a knock on the door. Zane rubbed the grease off his hands and went to answer it, since he knew Johan wouldn't hear it. There was a woman standing at the door. A woman Zane hadn't only met once and only for a night. She was holding a bundle in her arms. "I believe this belongs to you," she said and handled the bundle to Zane. Zane took it and looked down. There was a pink face poking out from between the folds of the blanket. "I thought you said you were on the pill," Zane replied, looking back up at the woman with narrowed eyes. "Turns out I forgot that morning to take it," the woman shrugged, "Doesn't matter she's your problem now." The woman turned to leave. "Wait! You can't just leave her here," Zane called out. The woman opened her car door and looked up at Zane on the doorstep. "Just did," she said and then got in her car and drove off.

Zane looked down at the little pink face. There was a tuft of red hair poking out from the beneath the blanket, and big blue eyes were staring up at him, curious. Zane stepped into the house and closed the front door. "Johan!" he called up the stairs, "We don't need those adoption papers!"


	6. Unbind Me

A drabble about Zane freeing Johan, or something among the lines.

* * *

Zane walked downstairs and into the kitchen, stretching. He had just woken up but Johan, who was busy running around making something in the kitchen, had obviously been up for hours. When Zane approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing his cheek with a soft "morning", Johan's reaction was to slip out of Zane's grasp and continue what he was doing while saying, "Oh good you're up I need some help."

Zane sighed and leaned against the counter, this was not how he had imagine the morning to start off as. "What do you need?" he asked. Johan stopped for a second and grabbed a piece of paper off the fridge, handing it to Zane. "Crystal's friends are coming over today so I need to make food for them. Can you go grocery shopping for me today? I'm afraid I wont have the free time to do it," Johan replied, "I'm just so plum busy."

Zane looked at the list and then up at Johan. He wasn't doing anything today, it was Saturday, his day off. "Sure I'll do it," Zane answered and walked back upstairs to get dressed as Johan got back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

Soon enough Zane found himself pushing a cart down the aisles of their local grocery store. He had stopped by the alcohol section to pick himself up some beer. He figured that as long as he was buying he could buy what he wanted as well. "Carrots, check, grapes, check, milks, check, sandwich bread, check, cheese, check, cereal, check, juice, check, toilet paper, check….What's this?" Zane was reading the grocery list off to himself and at the very bottom, scribbled in the corner in tiny handwriting was the word "tampons".

There was only one person in their house who would need those. Crystal. Zane's eye widened as he stared at the word. No way in hell did he want to buy those things for his daughter. But he couldn't not buy them. Zane looked up at the store aisles and found himself already standing near the feminine products.

Zane swallowed and pushed his cart down the aisle. He kept his eyes on his basket until he came up to the section he needed. Looking up, Zane immediately found an assorted package of the vile absorbents. That was good. There were other people on the aisle, watching him. He didn't want to be here that long.

Zane grabbed the biggest package he could find, thinking that she wouldn't need to buy new ones for a while, and then threw them in his basket. He made his way back down the aisle as fast as he could, without bringing more attention to himself, and headed for the check-out stand. Hopefully who ever was at the register wouldn't judge him for the items he was buying….


	7. Tell Me

A drabble about Zane confessing something to Johan.

* * *

Zane stood at the foot of the stairs. He had just called Johan down from his office where the bluenette had been busy filling out adoption papers. Johan slowly made his way down the stairs. "Zane? What do you mean? I thought we wanted to adopt…," that's when he caught sight of the bundle in Zane's arms, "Zane, what's that?"

Zane looked down at the bundle and then back up to Johan, "Remember about nine months ago when you cheated on me and I left for a couple of days?" Johan nodded. "Well, I had decided that since you had cheated on me I would cheat on you. And she told me she was taking the pill but…Johan, meet my daughter," Zane finished lamely and held the bundle out to Johan.

Johan's eyes narrowed, "Your daughter? Zane, what did you do?" Zane brought the bundle back into his arms and looked down at her, "I knocked up my one night stand." Johan turned around and stormed into the kitchen and Zane followed him. "Why did you take her?! Why didn't her mother want her?" Johan fumed. "She just showed up on my doorstep and handed her to me. What was I supposed to do? Leave her on the porch? She's my daughter, Johan," Zane retorted. Johan spun back around to face Zane, "Are you sure of that? Did you get a blood test?" "No, I haven't but I will if you want me too," Zane replied. "Do it," Johan stated and sat in a stool. "Hold her while I make the phone call," Zane said and handed to bundle to Johan.

Zane walked over to the otherside of the kitchen where the phone was at and dialed the number for the local hospital, figuring they could direct him where he needed to go. Johan grabbed the child and wrapped his arms around her. At first he wouldn't look at her but then she made a cooing sound and he was forced to look down. His eyes met with her and they melted. She was beautiful. She looked exactly like Zane, minus the red hair. She smiled at him and reached a hand up towards his face, clenching and unclenching her fist, trying to grab at him. Johan brought his hand up and put a finger in her fist, she gripped it and giggled.

Zane turned back around to the two of them after hanging up the phone. "Done, I've scheduled an appointment for tomorrow….Johan?" Zane finished his sentence in a question because Johan had just looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful," Johan said, "Let's keep her." Zane shook his head and sat down next to Johan, wrapping an arm around him, "So we don't need those adoption forms." Johan leaned into Zane and looked back down at the girl, "No we don't." Zane followed Johan's gaze and looked down at his daughter. "She needs a name," he said and Johan instantly replied with "Crystal. Her name is Crystal."


	8. Wed Me

A drabble about Zane and Johan under the subject of wedlock

* * *

Zane was downstairs eating breakfast when Johan came bursting into the room. He had just woken up and was really excited, Zane knew why. "Do you know what today is?" Johan asked Zane rather loudly. Zane kept his eyes on his food as he replied, "Is there something special today that I'm supposed to remember?" Zane could feel Johan's face falling. Of course, Zane knew what was going on. It was Johan's birthday. But he didn't want to let Johan know that he knew, cause Zane had something special planned for today. "Oh no, it was nothing, I'm going to go hang out with Judai," Johan said the enthusiasm in his voice gone. "Be home before dark," Zane stated. "Why?" Johan questioned, it wasn't like Zane to give him a curfew. "Just make sure you're home before dark," Zane said again. "No promises," Johan said and with a shrug he left.

Zane set his fork down and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Sitting inside was a wedding band. It had taken him ages to find the right one. He kept having to go to different stores, mostly because the guy behind the counter was a judgmental prick, but eventually he found a ring worthy of Johan. It was a slick silver color with little waves cut into the sides and across the top were seven gemstones in the color of the rainbow. Zane couldn't believe his luck when he had saw it sitting in the case. It was almost like him proposing to Johan was meant to happen.

Johan, on the other hand, had no idea what Zane was planning. He met up with Judai at a shopping mall and was visibly upset. Judai asked him what was wrong and Johan said that Zane had forgotten his birthday. Judai tried to defend Zane but Johan wouldn't believe him. They went shopping to buy Johan some new 'birthday clothes' before heading off to one of Johan's favorite places, the beach.

Zane sat on the couch at home, flipping channels and watching the clock. It was almost seven and Johan wasn't home yet. The sun was starting to set, Zane had told him to be home before dark. Where was he? Zane picked up his cell and pushed Johan's speed dial number. It rang and rang and rang but he only got the answering machine. Zane tried again, this time some one picked up but it wasn't Johan. "Hey, Zane! What's up?!" Judai asked in his usual hyperness. "Why are you answering Johan's phone?" Zane asked. "Ah..well…about that," Judai replied and Zane would almost picture the other male rubbing the back of his head like he always did, "Johan said that he doesn't want to talk to you because you forgot his birthday." Zane groaned, this was bad, when Johan started pouting he got seriously pouty. "Ugh, I did not forget his birthday. Look, I said that cause I was planning something special and I wanted it to be a surprise, just get him home, Judai," Zane stated. "I'll see if I can," Judai replied and then Zane heard him call over for Johan, "Hey~! Johan! Zane says I need to get you home for some reason." And then Zane heard Johan reply from a distance, "Tell him I'm not coming home!" "Hey, Zane," Judai said into the phone, "Johan said he's not going home." "Yeah I heard," Zane replied, "Ugh. I didn't want anybody to know until afterwards, and you better not tell Johan, but I was planning on taking him to that carnival that's in town today and I was going to ask him to marry him. Judai you better get him home before they close the gates." "Will do!" Judai said, his voice enthusiastic again, "You can count on me! I'll get him there even if I have to tie him up and throw him in the trunk!" "I'd prefer if you didn't…" Zane said but Judai cut him off. "I'll have him home in a jiff!" Judai said and then the line went dead.

Zane pulled his phone away from his ear and looked down at it as it told him the call had ended. He really hoped Judai wouldn't say anything. The boy wasn't know for being able to keep secrets but how else was he supposed to get Johan home?

An hour later, Zane was pacing the floor when he finally heard the sound of keys in the door. "I don't see why I needed to get home, Judai. The beach hadn't closed yet," Johan was saying over his shoulder. Zane was immediately in front of him. They only had an hour until the carnival closed their gates. "Get in the car," he told Johan. Johan put his hands on his hips and looked up at Zane. "And why should I do that?" Johan asked, stubbornly. Zane was going to reply but Judai showed up, winked at Zane and grabbed Johan's hand. "Come on just do what he says," Judai said and pulled Johan towards Zane's car. Between the two of them they got Johan strapped in and the door closed. Zane got in the driver's seat and Judai waved to them as they backed out the driveway.

Johan crossed his arms. "What's this all about?" he asked Zane. "I didn't forget your birthday," Zane replied as he drove down the road, "I pretended like I did so I could plan a surprise." Johan's ears perked up and he looked at Zane, "What kind of surprise?" "There's a carnival in town this week and today's the last day they'll be here. I know how much you like them…That's where we're headed now," Zane answered. Johan's arms dropped and his face lit up, "Zaney!" "Yeah, yeah, let's see if I can get there before they stop letting people in," Zane said.

As it was they got there with plenty of time to spare. Zane paid for their tickets and bought Johan a blue cotton candy as the bluenette pointed to the merry-go-round. Zane rolled his eyes but obliged, it was Johan's birthday after all. Johan sat on the unicorn and smiled the whole time as Zane stood next to him with a small smile on his face. Seeing Johan so happy always made Zane happy. He was so beautiful when he smiled like that and acted like a child. One of the reasons Zane loved him so much was cause Johan would always be a child at heart.

The ride ended and they stepped off. Johan, eating his cotton candy, looked up at Zane and asked, "So what's next?" Zane's hand went to his pocket, "Johan, when you think of the future who do you see yourself with?" "Well you of course, who else would it be?" Johan replied as he put more spun sugar in his mouth. That's what Zane needed to hear. He pulled the box out of his pocket and held it out to Johan, who took it gingerly with sticky fingers. Johan's eyes had gone wide. He knew what kind of box that was. Slowly, he opened it to see the ring inside. "Z-Zane?" Johan asked, looking up at his lover, "What's this?" He knew what it was but he had to ask. Zane looked into Johan's beautiful blue eyes before he answered, "Johan, I love you, you know that, and when I think of my future. I see the two of us together. Johan, I don't want another minute to go by the risk of somebody else being able to snatch you from me. Marry me, Johan, marry me." Zane hadn't gotten down on one knee, had hadn't done the usual proposal that everybody would have expected, but what he had done was enough for Johan. "Of course I will!" Johan shouted and threw his arms around Zane, cotton candy falling to the ground. Johan pressed his lips to Zane's and they were locked in a passionate embrace for a few moments before Johan remembered the ring. He pulled himself away from Zane long enough to slip it onto his finger, admiring it in the light. "It's so pretty," Johan murmured, "How did you find it?" "It took a while but I wasn't about to get anything less. Your ring needed to be perfect," Zane replied earning himself another kiss.

The few people that had seen what had happened congratulated them and clapped a little bit, others just passed by casually. Johan unlatched himself from around Zane again and Zane noticed the cotton candy on the ground. "Want me to buy you another one?" Zane asked and Johan nodded before replying, "I love you." And the newly engaged couple kissed once more before Zane walked off to buy another cotton candy for his fiancè.

* * *

I have written their wedding as well and that can be posted upon request.


	9. Nurse Me

A drabble about Johan healing Zane.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Crystal was kidnapped walking home from her first day at Judai's High School for Gifted Duelists and held for ransom. Johan paid the ransom but was captured and held as bait for Zane. Zane showed up at the abandoned warehouse after receiving an odd phone message. When he showed up Johan and Crystal were locked in the warehouse, unable to get out. Johan had given Crystal his deck to hold onto while he tried to find an escape. Crystal, not wanting to become a duelist like her parents, threw the deck across the room where some of them got bent and torn. Zane, outside the warehouse, discovered that the kidnapper was none other than Shroud. Shroud states that through his long years in prison all he had done was think up ways to get back at Zane like he swore he would. They duel and during the duel it is revealed that the warehouse Johan and Crystal are locked in is rigged to blow when Zane's life points reach zero. Of course, being Shroud, they are dueling with shock collars, something Zane has not used in years. Johan ends up finding a backdoor that is buried behind debris and after much work is able to get the door open. Crystal and Johan escape, after Crystal has recollected all of Johan's cards, before the duel with Shroud is finished. Johan urges Crystal to run home while he went after Zane, which she does. Crystal runs home and tries desperately to fix the damaged cards. Johan finds Zane dueling Shroud and tells Zane the he and Crystal are safe and out of harms way. In a fit of rage, Shroud detonates the warehouse anyways, which blows up behind the couple, throwing bits of debris everywhere. Shroud is hit was a particularly large chunk and killed on impact. Zane pushed Johan to the ground and protects him as nearby emergencies vehicles are attracted to the flames. _

Now, Zane and Johan have had their wounds treated and Zane has been doubly tested because of his history with heart complications. The results of which have not yet been told to either Zane or Johan.

Zane watched as the firemen slowly killed the warehouse fire. Johan was standing a few feet from him, he was on the phone with Crystal making sure she had gotten home alright. Zane couldn't hear their conversation but when he turned to look at him, Johan's face had gone pale. Something had happened. Johan hung up his phone and slowly made his way back to Zane, his eyes out of focus. "Is she alright?" Zane asked, worry creeping into his voice. Johan nodded. "What happened?" Zane asked, something had to happen to spook Johan. "M-my cards…she…they're….my family…." Johan tried to form words. Something had happened to Johan's deck. Okay. Zane reached out and wrapped his arms around Johan, pulling him onto the ambulance bumper next to him. "Tell me what happened," Zane said and Johan looked up at him, locking eyes. "She threw my cards, and they ripped. She threw my cards, Zane. My family. She threw them across the warehouse," Johan spoke softly but Zane could feel the hurt and anger coming off of him, "How could she throw my family? All they've ever done is take care of her. How could she…." Zane didn't know what to say. Instead he just pulled Johan into his chest and rubbed his back as he sobbed.

The EMT that had been examining Zane earlier walked back over to the two of them. "Mr. Truesdale, I'm afraid we don't have the right equipment here to test you properly. We'll need to take you to the nearest hospital," he stated. Zane nodded and let go of Johan. He looked down at his husband and, in a firm voice, said, "Go home, check on Crystal. She's probably as upset as you are about this. Keep your temper in check. I'll be back as soon as I can." Johan shook his head and tried to argue but Zane put a finger on his lips. "Go home, Johan, I'll be there soon," Zane said in the same firm voice. Johan slowly backed away from him and Zane climbed into the back of the ambulance as the EMT closed the doors. He was worried Johan would lose his temper at Crystal and make the situation worse. He'd have to do damage control when he got home.

The tests were easy. Sit here. Stand there. Put your arm here. Lay here. Hold you breath here. Wait here. Two hours it took them to run every test possible on his heart. When Zane was finally released to go home, they told him that they'd mail him the test results in two weeks time. Two long weeks until he would know if he was giving Johan good news….or not.

When Zane finally got home, the sun was starting to rise. This little incident had taken all night. He opened to door to find the house quiet. Apparently he had missed all the arguing. He walked into the kitchen to find Johan tending to his cards and talking to himself or his beasts, Zane could never tell. Living in a house with to spirit seers got confusing sometimes. Between Crystal and Johan, Zane never knew who was being talked to.

Zane walked up to Johan and placed a hand on his shoulder. Johan looked up at him with blood-shot eyes. "Go to bed," Zane said softly. "Your tests?" Johan asked. "I wont know for two weeks," Zane replied. Johan nodded and turned back to his deck. He picked it up and stood up from the stool he had been sitting on, only to lose his balance and fall. Luckily, Zane caught him. "I'll carry you. You can sleep on the way," Zane said and Johan nodded, too tired to argue. Zane picked Johan up bridal style and Johan leaned his head against Zane's chest as Zane carried his lover up the stairs to their bedroom.

Two weeks passed quickly. Zane was working constantly. Johan was giving Crystal the silent treatment, which is a lot better than he could have done. And Crystal was coming home from school on time everyday, her mood darkening with each passing day.

Zane was the only one home when the mail came. He filed through it and found his test results where mixed in with bills and spam. Zane opened the envelope in the kitchen and read the contents before picking up the phone and dialing a number. He talked quickly and then hung up just as Johan returned home.

"Zane, I reckon I plum owe you one," Johan said as he walked into the kitchen and set grocery bags on the counter, "If you hadn't put that reminder in my lunch I reckon I would have forgot the groceries today. What would I do without you?"

The question cause a pang to go through Zane's chest. What emotion was that? Sadness? Regret? What _would_ Johan do without him? And Crystal too? Speaking of Crystal she should be coming home soon. And the front door opened again. Crystal walked in and Johan and Zane greeted her. She mumbled something and went upstairs to her room.

"Zane, does she seem off to you?" Johan asked, walking over to the bottom of the stairs and looking up them.

"She's a teenaged girl, everything seems off to me," Zane replied.

"I reckon you're right. No sense worryin' over nothang," Johan said and turned back to Zane with a smile, "Well I better get started on dinner."

"Johan," Zane said softly, making Johan stop with his smile frozen on his face.

"What is it Zane? You're scarin' me," Johan replied.

"My test results came in today," Zane said in the same voice.

The smile slid off Johan's face as he asked, "O-oh….good news?"

Zane took a step towards Johan, "Would I be speaking like this if it was good news?"

Johan didn't reply.

"My heart is slowing down. Everyday it gets slower. Though," Zane looked away from Johan, "They can put in a pacemaker. I already scheduled the surgery for this weekend."

Johan had tears going down his face, "A-and the pacemaker….it'll keep you alive? Zane it has to! What am I supposed to do without you?! Or Crystal?! She's only in high school! We need you, Zane."

"I know!" Zane shouted and then watched as Johan recoiled, "I'm sorry…I…yes it'll keep me alive."

"It better, Zane," Johan ran over to him and wrapped his arms around Zane, "Cause I can't lose you."

"You wont," Zane replied and pulled Johan's head out of his chest so he could kiss him, "I'll be fine. What's for dinner?"

Johan pulled back so he could see Zane's face. "Pasta," he said a smile returning to his lips.

"I'll go get washed up," Zane replied and unlatched himself from Johan as the other ran off to get dinner ready. Zane turned the corner to the stairs to find Crystal sitting on the second step, obviously eavesdropping. They stared at each other for a minute, neither saying anything, and then Zane headed up the stairs, placing a hand on her shoulder as he passed her.

The surgery went well and Zane was sent home that night with instructions on how to take care of the wounds while it was still healing. Zane went back to work a few days after the surgery and that's when the problems started. He started to get sharp pains in his chest that wouldn't fade. And then the wound started oozing liquid of varying colors. Johan noticed this one night. Zane was spending a long time in the bathroom after his shower and Johan went to investigate. He found Zane poking at his chest wound with a paper towel, trying to clean up the liquid before he got into bed with Johan.

"Zane, what's going on?" Johan asked and he grabbed the rubbing alcohol from the cabinet and handed it to Zane.

"I think it's infected," Zane replied, taking the alcohol from Johan and pouring some on the towel he was using, hissing as he placed it against his wound.

"Zane! You need to get it looked at!" Johan exclaimed, grabbing the towel from Zane and dabbing at the wound for him.

"I'll give it a few more days to see if it gets better and then we'll call," Zane replied.

Johan gave him a disappointed look but didn't say anything he just continued to dab at the wound.

"Do we have any more gauze?" Zane asked and Johan nodded, he put the towel down and rummaged through the bathroom cabinets before finding some gauze and medical tape.

"Here, let me do it," Johan said and he proceeded to bandage the wound.

"Thanks," Zane replied and Johan looked up at him with big eyes.

Johan brought himself up onto his tip toes and kissed Zane lightly before saying, "You'll be fine right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Zane reminded him and returned the kiss, before grabbing Johan's hand and dragging him to bed.

Would he be fine though? The doctor said infections could be serious if not taken care of. No, Johan took care of it for him. He'd be fine. He had to be. For Johan. For Crystal. He didn't have a choice. He had to live.


	10. Kill Me

A drabble about Johan killing Zane.

* * *

The infection didn't heal. Every morning Johan would help Zane change his bandages and every evening the liquid would still be there. Oozing out of Zane's wound in varying colors of yellow, green, and white. After a few days of this Johan finally gave up. He called the hospital and told them what was going on. They were mad that Zane hadn't called to inform them of this earlier. He needed to be brought in right away so they could take care of the wound.

Zane was reluctant to go but Johan forced him too. The doctors examined his wound and decided that the infection was too large. They would have to take the pacemaker out to be able to treat it. So, once again, Zane found himself in surgery and after that he was in a private room on life support. It was the only thing that would keep his heart beating while he took the antibiotics that were supposed to heal the infection.

"Zane?" Johan asked timidly as he stepped into Zane's room.

"I'm awake," Zane replied, staring out the window.

Johan walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Zane's bed, Zane turned to look at him.

"What did they say?" Johan asked.

"That the infection did too much damage and they wont be able to put another pacemaker in. I'm going to be stuck in this room the rest of my life," Zane replied, anger creeping into his voice.

"H-how long is the rest of your life?" Johan didn't want to ask the question but he had to.

Zane reached over and tugged at the cords connecting him to multiple machines, "Until somebody decides to unplug me."

Johan looked away, Zane knew Johan couldn't bear to see him like this. Zane didn't want to be here himself. His only option where to be a vegetable or to die and right now death seemed like the better alternative.

"Johan look at me," Zane said firmly and Johan did as he was told, "Unplug me. My heart will still beat for a few years, without support. Long enough to get Crystal through high school. The two of you will do fine on your own after that."

"Z-zane! No, I can't!" Johan tried to protest but Zane shook his head.

"Would you rather have me sitting in this room watching life pass me by? I'd rather live for a few more years than sit for an eternity. Johan we both knew this was going to happen eventually, we just didn't know it would be this soon," Zane was speaking in a slow clear voice, trying to hide his own emotions. Johan wasn't doing as good a job, tears were already flowing down his face.

"Zane, I love you," Johan said.

"Then unplug me. Get me discharge. Let me spend at least a few more years as your husband rather than a burden. Johan, you of all people know this is not how I want to die. I want to die doing something not laying in a bed. Let me die loving you. Let me die as a husband and a father," Zane finished. He didn't need to say anymore. Despite Johan's attempted protests Zane knew he had convinced him.

Johan slowly nodded and then stood up to go find a doctor and talk to him about Zane's decision. Zane leaned back in his bed. He had made the right decision for himself but what about Johan and Crystal? He knew they'd be fine without him. They had Judai and Asuka and Fubuki and Shou and a number of people to take care of them. Johan might even remarry. Who knows. It was the right decision, he convinced himself of that. He didn't want to be a burden. But there was something he had to do before he died. There was something Crystal needed to know. Something he needed to tell her after she graduated.

_Zane never got to see Crystal graduate. He died the months before. His heart gave out on him while he was sleeping in his bed with Johan and he never woke up. They buried him two weeks before Crystal's graduation. Everybody who had ever known Zane showed up to the funeral. Johan never remarried. He never fell in love again. After Zane's death he dedicated all his time to helping Crystal pursue her dreams. _


	11. Mourn Me

A drabble about Johan mourning Zane

* * *

Johan woke up early that morning. He didn't need to look at a calender to know what the date was. The empty spot beside him already reminded him of the decision he had had to make. The empty spot beside him that he knew he would never get used to. The empty spot where Zane used to sleep.

It's been a year since Zane died. A year since Johan woke up to find that Zane had not. A year. One year. 365 days. Time moved fast when you didn't want it to move at all.

Johan rolled over and stared at the empty spot next to him. He could almost see Zane lying there. His eyes closed, hand on his stomach, breathing deeply as he slept. And then Johan blinked and the image faded. He rolled back over and through his legs over the side of the bed. He didn't have anything special planned for today. He was just going to go visit Zane, maybe he'd bring Crystal along too.

Johan made his way downstairs and turned the corner into the front room. Crystal, it seemed, was already awake. She was kneeling down in front of the memorial they had erected for Zane in the traditional Japanese style. Johan walked over to her to find that she was placing fresh fruit on the memorial. He knelt down on the ground beside her and she leaned against him, there were tear stains on her cheeks.

Johan wrapped an arm around Crystal and with the other hand picked up Zane's deck from the memorial. They had decided not to bury it with him. Zane wouldn't have liked the idea of his Cybers buried beneath the earth unable to play. The Cybers, themselves, didn't like that idea either.

Johan turned the deck over to look at the bottom card. Cyber End Dragon. The only reason Zane had this deck was because he was the Cyber heir. At the time he was the last Cyber heir but that wasn't the case anymore.

Johan looked down at Crystal and placed the deck back on the memorial. "I'm going to make some breakfast and then go visit him. Would you like to join me?" Johan asked and Crystal shook her head violently as she sat up right, wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"There's nothing to visit. He's dead. He's not coming back. Stop acting like he just moved out of something. He's gone," She stood up and stormed out of the room. Leaving Johan to watch her sadly. She had always pretended to hate Zane but she really did love him. Perhaps it wasn't the right time to tell her just yet.

Johan made breakfast for himself and left some on the counter for Crystal when she felt like coming back down. He also packed himself a small lunch and some food to lay down at Zane's grave. He left the house and started to walk. He was going to walk to whole way. It was an overcast day, but it didn't look like it was going to rain. There was a slight breeze and Johan closed his eyes for a bit as he walked, enjoying it. Zane would have enjoyed it.

As he got closer to the graveyard, Johan stopped and bought a bouquet of blue flowers. The same flowers he had sent to Zane all those years ago when he was in the hospital back at Duel Academy. He hoped Zane remembered them too.

After a long walk, Johan finally made it to the graveyard. He didn't feel exhausted. He had taken his time and walked leisurely. Today was not a day to rush. Johan walked through the rows of graves until he found the one they had placed Zane in. He pulled out a picnic blanket and sat down near it, pulling out his lunch. He placed the food he had brought for Zane near his headstone and the rest he started to eat himself.

"It's been a year Zane. I wonder if you know that where ever you are," Johan started to talk, "You probably do. I like to think that you're watching us. Crystal and myself. Watching her grow. She's become such a fine young woman. She has a boyfriend now. He's a good guy. I think you'd like him. He's kind and respectful. Nobody understands how he puts up with Crystal but he loves her. I can see it in his eyes. And she loves him a lot too. They grow up too fast. Faster without you. I've been alright, myself. I've mostly been busy working. Trying to pay for Crystal's college. She decided to go into mechanics. She wants to 'perfect my father's work' as she puts it. She's really proud of you. When people ask where she got her attitude from she tells them it was from her father, the one and only Zane Truesdale. I wish you could see her. I wish you could see all of us. I wish you were here. I miss you so much Zane. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you. About how you could have still been here with us if it wasn't for your pride. I know you wanted it this way. You'd rather go out fighting. But I miss you so much. So much. And Crystal too. We all do. Judai. Shou. Oh…Shou….He'll probably be here later. Maybe I should leave him some food. I got these flowers for you. They're the ones that I got you back when we were stupid kids at Duel Academy. Do you remember? Probably not. But I got them anyways. I hope you're happy, where ever you are. Someday I'll see you again….someday…."

Johan trailed off as he heard footsteps approaching. He brought his head up and wiped the tears from his eyes as Crystal rounded the corner. She was holding a deck of cards in her hands. She walked over and sat down next to Johan before placing the cards on the grass near Zane's headstone.

"They wanted to see him," she said and Johan nodded.

"They wanted to say their final farewell," Johan replied, "Because they're not going to be his cards after today."

Crystal looked up at him in shock, "What do you mean? They'll always be his cards! They're his Cybers!"

Johan shook his head slowly and looked over at Crystal, "He wanted to tell you this himself after you graduated but he never got the chance. Crystal, you're the next Cyber Heir. I know you don't want to duel but this deck is your's now. You inherited it when he died."

Crystal shook her head, "No…no…I don't want to…no…they're Zane's….no….I can't…."

Johan put a hand on her shoulder, "I don't chose. They do."

Crystal turned and looked at the deck she had placed on the grass. The bottom card was glowing and she reached over to grab it. Cyber End Dragon. Of course it was. She grabbed the top four cards. Three Cyber Dragons and Power Bond. Johan was right. These were her's now. Crystal put the cards back and picked up the deck.

She looked up at her father and said, "Let's duel. For Zane."

A small smile appeared on Johan's face as he pulled out his own deck, "For Zane."


	12. Drink Me

A drabble about my character drinking with yours

* * *

It was late one evening and Zane and Johan was lounging in their apartment watching a movie. Johan looked up to Zane with his big puppy eyes and whined, "Zaney, I'm bored. I wanna duel."

Zane narrowed his eyes and looked down at Johan, "The movie isn't over."

"But I'm boooooooored," Johan whined some more, elongating the word, "And I haven't dueled in forever."

Zane put the movie on pause and turned to face Johan fully, "Fine. If you're that bored then let's duel with a twist. There's a clear glass bottle in the fridge, go get it."

Johan nodded and got up to go fetch what Zane had asked for. Zane cleared the coffee table of their dinner leftover, making room for a duel.

"And grab two shot glasses," Zane called over his shoulder and Johan did so.

Johan trotted back over to Zane with the alcohol and glasses and put them on the table before sitting down across from Zane and pulling out his deck.

"So, how does this work?" Johan asked, gesturing to the glasses.

"Every time you lose life points you take a shot," Zane explained, pouring the first two shots, "And every time your life points reach a thousand point mark, 7000, 6000, ect, you have to remove an article of clothing."

"W-what!" Johan gasped his face going red.

"You act like I've never seen you nude before," Zane's lips thinned as Johan started to blush.

Johan shook his head but didn't reply as he shuffled his deck. He had wanted to duel and if this was how he was going to have to do it, then so be it. Zane followed Johan's example and shuffled his deck as well.

The duel progressed slowly at first since Johan was reluctant to play by the rules. But by the time they both reached 4000 life points the game started to get interesting. By that point, Johan was drunk and Zane was teetering on the edge between drunk and buzzed. Both were down to their undies and neither was playing the game correctly anymore.

"S-Same you look plum pretty in-in those box….boxers," Johan stuttered.

Zane's response was the set his cards down onto the table and lean all the way over to kiss Johan sloppily before replying, "Not as good as you'd look without those panties."

Johan tried to lean over to the table to meet Zane but ended up falling over onto his side. Zane shuffled around the table to look at Johan and Johan started giggling. Johan reached up and start to paw at Zane's boxers, eventually he found the elastic and pulled them off.

"I-I found your dragon," Johan said and started to giggle again.

Zane looked down as Johan's hands start to fondle his penis. Slowly he started to become erect and Johan looked up at him, eyes filled with laughing tears, and said, "your dragon wants attention" before pulling himself up onto his knees and bringing his mouth down around Zane's dick.

Zane moaned. He couldn't help it. He was wasted and horny and Johan was giving him a blow job. A very good blow job for somebody as drunk as Johan was.

Johan licked down the side of Zane's dick and then back up before taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucking on it. He brought his hand down and fondled Zane's balls as he accidentally grazed his teeth across Zane's dick making the older man moan some more.

Zane's head fell backwards as his hips started to buck forward. "Johan!" he called out before he lost what very little control he had had and came into Johan's mouth.

Johan pulled back and licked the cum off his lips as he looked up at Zane with happy, sleepy eyes. "I made you -hic- cum," Johan said slowly as his eyes started to droop and he was overcome with hiccups.

Zane lowered himself onto the floor and Johan curled up next to him. Zane wrapped his arms around Johan and Johan placed his head on Zane's bare chest.

"Samey….I love yoooou," Johan said before closing his eyes and passing out.

"I love you too," Zane answered and fell asleep himself.

The next morning Johan wakes up to a massive headache and finds that there's an odd flavor in his mouth. Zane is still asleep as he sits up and examines the room. From the half empty bottle of rum to the the cards to Zane's boxers around his ankles.

"What happened?" he asked the empty room as his head decided to throb painfully.

* * *

Apologies for spelling or typing errors. I wrote this half asleep.


	13. Love Me

A fluffy drabble about our characters.

* * *

Zane opened the door after a long day at work. He could smell burnt food. Johan had been cooking. Thankfully, he didn't burn down the kitchen. Zane closed the door behind himself and dropped his keys and helmet onto a side table. He slowly made his way into the kitchen to find Johan hard at work at the stove.

"Smells...interesting," Zane said to announce his presence.

Johan jumped and turned around, the frying pan in his hand, "Zane! You're home! I made omelets!"

Zane examined the pan to find a congealed mess of eggs, egg shells, and various other items.

"You know you're not supposed to put the shell in there right?" Zane asked and looked up to see Johan's face fall.

"Oh...I-I knew that," he turned around and slid the mess into the garbage can, "Maybe I should just order pizza."

Zane grabbed an apron off the counter and put it on, "Let me help you."

He grabbed the frying pan and put it back on the stove, then placed Johan between it and himself. Wrapping his arms around Johan, Zane grabbed an egg and cracked it, pouring the contents into the pan. He then grabbed Johan's hands and helped him mimic the action.

Zane was leaning into Johan, which was making Johan blush from the close contact. Zane didn't notice, he was bust moving Johan's hands around the stove area, helping him make omelets.

After all the ingredients were mixed together, Zane backed away from Johan and washed his hands while saying, "Put a lid on it and let it cook."

Johan did as he was told and then walked over to the sink to wash his hands when Zane was finished. Zane glanced over at Johan and noticed that his cheeks were pinker than usual. He had a theory as to why and decided to test it by walking up behind Johan and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

Johan squeaked. He was used to being close to Zane but he never got used to it when Zane was in a cuddly mood. Zane was hardly ever in a cuddly mood. Johan felt Zane rest his head on Johan's shoulder and he tensed up. What was going on? What did Zane want? Was he dying?

"Relax, Johan," Zane whispered into Johan's ear as he felt him tense.

"Z-Zane...is everything okay?" Johan stuttered, trying to relax but failing.

"Why would something be wrong?" Zane questioned.

"You...you never cuddle..." Johan replied.

"So something has to be wrong for me to want to hold my boyfriend?" Zane asked, offended, letting go of Johan and standing up.

Johan turned around and violently shook his head, "N-no...I didn't mean..."

"What did you mean?" Zane crossed his arms.

"I...just...it's so strange..." Johan looked away.

"Do you like it?" Zane asked, his arms loosening.

Johan nodded but wouldn't meet Zane's eyes.

"Then why are you fighting it?" Zane asked and Johan looked up at him.

"I reckon I'm just not used to it," Johan replied and Zane uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Johan.

"Well get used to it because I like holding you," Zane stated and pulled Johan close to him.

Zane bent his head down and placed his lips on Johan's, earning a small moan from the other. It was a soft kiss, but it was enough for the two of them. It would have lasted longer but a loud piercing sound started blaring through the small apartment. The fire alarm was going off and Zane whipped his head around to see smoke rising from the omelet they had left unattended.

"Perhaps we should order pizza" Zane commented and Johan laughed.


	14. Value Me

A drabble about Zane telling Johan how he feels about him

* * *

Johan was laying on the couch in the dark listening to silence when Zane came home. He closed the apartment door and Johan jumped, having been startled by the unexpected noise.

"Oh...oh you're home," Johan said, as he peeked over the back of the sofa.

"Yes, I am," Zane replied.

Something was up. Johan was usually ecstatic about Zane coming home. He'd have burnt food ready and a huge smile on his face. He'd run up to Zane, kiss him and welcome him home. Something was definitely wrong today. Johan was doing none of those things. The lights where turned off. The house was silent. What had happened?

"Are you alright?" Zane asked walking over to flick a light switch.

"Don't!" Johan called and stopped Zane just before he turned the light on, "I like it dark in here."

Puzzled, Zane set his bag down and walked over to couch before asking, "Is there something wrong?"

"Why would you think something was wrong?" Johan asked, Zane couldn't see him but he knew Johan wasn't looking at him.

Zane sat down on one end of the sofa and sighed, "Because I know you, Johan. Something is wrong just tell me what it is."

"You don't love me," Johan blurted out and then gasped, Zane could hear the sound of hands clasping to his mouth.

"What?" Zane asked, he was asking a lot of questions tonight.

"Y-you don't love me...at least not as much as I love you...," Johan continued, he had already started he might as well continue saying what was on his mind.

"What makes you say that?" Zane asked as he slumped forward, running his hands through his hair. He had gone wrong somewhere. He had done something, anything, even a small thing, to make Johan think he didn't love him. Where did he screw up?

"Y-you never tell me you love me, not like Judai does. I have to guess from day to day if you still love me," Johan said quietly and Zane could hear him shifting his wait on the other end of the couch.

Zane shook his head, so that's what it was. That's where he screwed up. "I love you, Johan. You're the only person I think about all day. When I wake up in the morning I smile when I see you cocooned in all of our blankets. You haven't changed since the first night we shared a bed. While I'm at work all I can think about is going back home and spending the day with you. And when I come home, your face is what I'm looking for. Your big smile and your burnt food. I love that. I love that about you. How you never seem to lose your smile no matter what's bothering you. How you try so hard and at everything and don't let anything stop you. Even the fire alarm. How you're you in every situation. I love you so much it that sometimes 'I love you' just isn't enough. I'm always trying to come up with new ways to show you I love you because words just don't seem to be enough. Words seem empty and hollow in comparison to how much I love you, Johan. So, just because I don't tell you that I love you, doesn't mean I'm not showing it, and it definitely doesn't mean I don't love you. Understand?"

Johan didn't answer but a few seconds later Zane felt something collide with him and he was thrown back into the armrest of the couch, Johan lying on top of him. Johan nuzzled his head into Zane's chest and smiled, "I love you too, Zane." Zane wrapped his arms around Johan and kissed the top of his head.

"Now can we turn some lights on in here and get dinner ready? I'm starving," Zane asked and his stomach seconded the statement.

Johan laughed and pulled away. He kissed Zane quickly and then stood up, saying, "aye aye, one burnt dinner coming right up," before running off to the kitchen.

Zane sat up and watched Johan cook from his spot on the couch, a smile appearing on his face, he really did love that boy a lot.


	15. Amuse Me

A funny drabble about Zane trying to cheer up Johan.

* * *

Johan was upset, Zane knew that. After having been married to him for so long Zane could pick up on the subtle changes in Johan's mood. Like the way he placed Zane's plate on the table. It thumped louder than usual and Johan turned away faster than normal. Something was up. Zane wasn't sure what it was. Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing had gone wrong. Johan's job was at it's peak. Maybe Johan was just not feeling it today? And with Crystal spending the weekend with "Uncle" Judai' it was left to Zane to cheer him up.

"Johan," Zane said and Johan turned to look at him, his face showing no emotion.

Zane's face on the other hand, had turned into a gruesome wide smile as he balled his fists and attempted to light up his eyes in the same manner Johan's usually are lit.

"Zane what are you doing?" Johan asked, frowning.

"Trying to cheer you up," Zane said with a bit of trouble through the unnatural smile.

"You're doing it wrong," Johan replied and turned away again.

The smile slid off Zane's face and he looked down at his empty plate.

"Oh," Zane said quietly.

There was a wrong way to cheer somebody up? Wait, the county fair was going on right now! That would work.

"Johan, let's go down to the fair. I'll buy you some cotton candy and you can ride the big rollercoaster," Zane suggested.

"No thanks," Johan replied, his back to Zane.

This was going no where. Zane stood up and walked over to Johan' wrapping his arms around the other, from behind. Zane rested his head on Johan's shoulder and sighed.

"Johan, what's wrong?" Zane asked quietly.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel like doing anything today," Johan replied' stopping what he was doing to stare at the floor.

"How about I call for some pizza and we watch a movie. Crystal's out of the house, it'll just be you and me. That way you don't have to make dinner either. How's that sound?" Zane mused and stood upright, Johan turning around in his arms to look up at Zane.

Johan nodded and said, "I like that idea. Just you and me."

Zane leaned down and gave Johan a peck on his lips before separating from him and wandering off to grab the phone.

"I get to chose the movie," Zane called over his shoulder to Johan. That comment earned Zane a a playful punch as Johan disagreed.

"Zane!" Johan whined, "You know I hate your movies. They give me nightmares!"

Zane looked over to Johan, to see him pouting. His lips puffed out and his arms folded across his chest. Zane chuckled.

"I was only joking," Zane said and Johan dropped his defense, a smile forming on his face instead.

"See, I cheered you up," Zane stated and earned himself another punch to the arm.

"Ow! Hey, you keep doing that I might have to call for domestic abuse," Zane joked.

"Just order the pizza," Johan replied, sighing and shaking his head as he walked over to the display that held all their movies.

Zane dialed the number for Domino City Pizza a smile on his face. Apparently, he was pretty good at cheering people up, or at least Johan.


	16. Yahoo Me

A drabble about our characters celebrating something

* * *

"Hey, Ryo, can I talk to you about something?" Johan asked as he inched his way into the kitchen where his long term boyfriend Ryo was doing some work on his laptop.

"Hold on one second," Ryo replied as he finished typing. Ryo shut his laptop and turned to Johan, "I was just sending an email to one of Shou's sponsor about his upcoming match. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Johan shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his head, "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you're busy and all managing Shou's pro matches but I've been thinking. I started dueling because I wanted to go pro someday and well right now seems like the best time to do that."

"What are you asking Johan?" Ryo questioned, Johan usually beat around the bush when he wanted something and Ryo always found himself having to force it out of Johan, just like now.

"I entered the next tournament and I was wondering if you would be my manager as well as Shou's?" Johan looked up at Ryo expectantly, hopeful even.

Ryo sighed and shook his head, "I can't Johan." He watched as Johan's face fell with an "oh" and started to turn away. Ryo reached a hand out and placed it on Johan's shoulder, "I'm your boyfriend Johan, I don't want to be your boss, but there's a dinner tonight and all the dueling sponsors will be there, even Kaiba. Come with me and we'll find you a manager."

Johan turned around, his face lighting up again, "You really mean that?"

Ryo nodded and Johan threw his arms around Ryo's neck, kissing him full on the mouth in a fit of excitement.

"I'm going pro!" Johan exclaimed and Ryo chuckled.

"You're going pro," Ryo replied and ruffled Johan's hair.

"We should celebrate!" Was Johan's excited reply as he let go of Ryo and danced around the room.

"Alright, how do you want to celebrate," Ryo asked and Johan turned to look at him, his eyes wide, and Ryo knew exactly how Johan wan


End file.
